Kiza - sequeal to Fear
by Keyla
Summary: A dark enemy is back and his next victim is Obi-Wan. Will Qui-Gon be back in time to save him?
1. Default Chapter

Title: Kiza  
Author: Keyla Kenobi - delilah_br@hotmail.com   
Rating: definately PG  
Feedback: Yes! Please!  
Archive: Sure, just e-mail me!   
Disclaimer: The boys belong to George Lucas, I don't make money with this, I just use them for the MUSH!  
Warning: There is a loving and parental relationship between Obi and Qui, there is no slash so if you don't like that, don't read any further.  
Summary: A dark enemy is back and his next victim is Obi-Wan. Will Qui-Gon be back in time to save him?  
Beta-Read by Aida (The best Beta-reader!!!! Thanx!!)  
/ personal thoughts / // metal link //  
Authors note: this one is what follows to that lil fic called Fear that I write some time ago. It's my first attemp at suspense (yes Aida, you're right! :) ) so please be nice! :D BTW, you should read Fear first, just get an idea. 'Kiza' means (I think) 'darkness' in Swahili.  
Check out also my other fic if you want:  
Grumpy Tummy, A very Important Prescene In My Life, A Rainy Day, Fear, Teaching and Learning, I Found You and Together (sequeal to I Found You).  
  
*******  
  
Kiza  
  
Part 1  
  
"I'll be back in a week, Obi-Wan," Master Qui-Gon Jinn repeated, turning to look at his worried Padawan.  
  
The young man looked up at his Master with his well-known puppy dog eyes, "But do you have to go alone?" he whined.  
  
"You're not going to convince me with that look, Padawan, so you might as well stop. I'm immune to it by now," Qui-Gon smiled and chuckled as he drew the boy into a warm and affectionate hug.  
  
Obi-Wan returned the hug with all his strength, holding on as if to keep his Master from leaving. He had a very bad feeling about all this.  
  
"Wow!" Qui-Gon laughed, "Be careful with my back, Padawan. I'm not made out of iron."  
  
Obi-wan smiled and laughed too. They held the embrace for several minutes until Qui-Gon was the first to pull back. "You will be staying with Master Skyla until I get back. Okay?"  
  
Obi-Wan nodded obediently, but inside him a war was being waged. All his senses screamed at him, telling him not to let Master Qui-Gon go on the mission; that something horrible was going to happen.  
  
But he shrugged and pushed all the anxious thoughts out of his head and, instead, gave his Master a beaming smile. After all, his Master was the one who was always telling him not to center on his anxieties.  
  
Qui-Gon glanced behind him and saw that his transport was being boarded. "All right, Obi-Wan, time to go. Be a good boy, okay? And try not to give Master Skyla too many headaches," he added good naturedly as he playfully ruffled his Padawan's hair. Still chuckling, he picked up his bag and headed towards the transport.  
  
"Master!" Obi-Wan had attempted to sound offended. But the smile on his lips completely ruined the attempt.  
  
Long after Qui-Gon had boarded the ship, and the ship had disappeared from sight, Obi-Wan continued to remain in the hangar. He looked past the clouds and at the small black dot that finally disappeared from view. He had a strange feeling this was going to be a long week.  
  
*****  
  
Master Skyla Lo'Tren smiled pleasantly as she began making arrangements for her new companion. She was glad to be spending time with Obi-Wan. She hadn't seen much of him since he had been accepted as Qui-Gon's Padawan. There. Everything was set. Now all she had to do was to wait for Obi-Wan's arrival.  
  
Skyla was heading in the direction of the kitchen when she heard a soft knock at her door. Frowning, she walked towards it and called out, "Obi-Wan?"  
  
No answer. The young Master opened the door using her access code. But after the door opened, she realized that no one was there. /How strange,/ she thought, /I could have sworn that I heard knocking./  
  
Shrugging, Skyla slowly began closing the door. A sudden warning from the Force made her turn quickly, just in time to see a pair of yellow menacing eyes glaring back at her. Stunned and taken completely by surprise, Skyla never had a chance to cry out or escape from the sudden and enfolding darkness that engulfed her.  
  
***** 


	2. Kiza

Part 2  
  
Obi-Wan finally reached Master Skyla's quarters. /Well, at least I'm staying  
with her instead of with Master Windu!/ Obi-Wan had considered the idea of  
staying with Mace, but then he shuddered at the thought. He really didn't  
wanted to spend an entire week with a Master whose favorite TV show was the  
Holo-Tubbies!  
  
The small Padawan reached up and pressed the door chime, then waited. And  
waited. And waited. He pressed it again, but with the same results.  
  
"Master Skyla?" he called from outside. He pressed his ear to the door in  
order to see if he could hear anything, anything at all. But all he heard  
was silence. /What's going on in there?/ he thought, a little confused.  
Master Skyla was supposed to have been at home waiting for him. He had  
received her message inviting him over only a short while ago.  
  
Leaving his bag on the floor, he concentrated and used the Force to try and  
open the door. After a few seconds, the door's magnetic lock clicked and the  
door slid open. He slowly stepped inside, taking in the entire livingroom  
area. He looked for something, anything, that may had been out of order. But  
everything was in its place. Even more confounding was that everything was  
clean and in complete order.  
  
Frowning, he called out again. "Master Skyla? Are you in here?"  
  
No one answered. He turned and then lightly jogged in the direction of  
Skyla's bedroom. /Maybe she's asleep./  
  
Opening the door, he looked inside. The room was completely bathed in  
darkness. He looked blindly for the light switch with his right hand, but as  
he touched the controls, he felt a hand land on his shoulder.  
  
"Ah!", he shouted, startled, as he jumped around to face the hand's owner. He  
was relieved to see Master Skyla standing in front of him. "Master Skyla!"  
he exclaimed, breathing heavily while at the same time placing a hand over  
his heart and smiling, "You really scared me!"  
  
But it appeared that Master Skyla had not considered the situation funny at  
all. Her always soft and kind features now appeared stern and severe. And   
she looked very angry. Obi-Wan also noticed something out place with her   
eyes, they looked lifeless, cold...  
  
"Who let you in?" she asked sharply.  
  
The young man looked at her in surprise. "N-nobody, Master...I-I...," he  
stammered before he was again cut by Skyla's sharp voice.  
  
"Then, why did you enter?"  
  
Obi-Wan frowned confused, "I...it-the door chime...nobody answered, so I  
thought that something might have happened..."  
  
"Nothing happened, Padawan Kenobi. Now go to your room and don't come out  
until I tell you!" Skyla ordered in an icy tone. She then turned to head   
back to the kitchen.  
  
"B-but...," Obi-Wan's words were cut by an unexpected back-handed slap that  
cut across his cheek.  
  
The Creche Master glared at him, blazing fire in her cold eyes. "That was an  
order, Padawan Kenobi, not a suggestion!"  
  
Obi-Wan couldn't believe what had just happened. Had Master Skyla really hit  
him? He looked up at the Master, pain and confusion written on his young  
face, seeking answers. But, as he looked into the Master's menacing eyes, he  
knew there would be none. Instead, he felt a strange wave of fear run down  
his spine, making him shudder. He knew better than to argue further.  
Lowering his head, he nodded quickly, still holding his stinging cheek, and  
almost ran into his room.  
  
Once inside, Obi-Wan heard noises coming from behind the door, followed by a  
low 'beep'. He looked at the control pad located to the side of the door, and  
noticed a tiny red flashing light blinking above the buttons.  
  
/What the...?/ he approached the pad to get a closer look. Next to the red  
light he found a little screen with the word "LOCKED" written on it.  
  
Then, realization hit him. Skyla had locked him in his room! This was far  
too weird! Why was Master Skyla acting so strangely towards him?  
  
Obi-Wan felt a sudden strange taste in his mouth. He went quickly to the  
room's small bathroom, looked in the mirror, and found that his lower lip was  
bleeding. The strange taste was his own blood!  
  
This was not good.  
  



	3. Kiza

Part 3  
  
Obi-wan couldn't sleep. He had been locked away in his room since arriving  
at Master Skyla's quarters; that was five hours ago. His empty stomach was  
beginning to protest angrily. He was very hungry and his now swollen lip was  
really throbbing. Obi-Wan hadn't realized just how much force had been used  
to strike him, until now. His cheek had stopped stinging a while ago, now it  
hurt and was aching. The young apprentice had acquired quite a large bruise  
on the side of his face.  
  
/Master Skyla is not that strong! There's no way such a simple slap could  
have split my lip like that!/  
  
His stomach growled again. Obi-Wan knew he could easily open the door by  
manipulating the lock by using the Force, and then quietly heading to the  
kitchen to get himself something to eat but, when he recalled Master Skyla's   
reaction to his earlier unauthorized inspection of her bedroom, he decided   
to remain in his room.  
  
But, what bothered Obi-Wan the most was the fact that he was unable to  
contact Qui-Gon through their bond. He had tried and tried, but he just  
couldn't get any response from his Master. Only silence. And he didn't like  
that at all. What if something bad had happened? What if Master Qui-Gon was  
in trouble? He knew his master had been away for only a day, but the silence  
was killing him.  
  
Obi-Wan sighed. Master Skyla must surely be asleep by now. Maybe he could  
finally retrieve his bag from where he had left it in the livingroom. After  
all, he hadn't been able to do anything for five long hours.  
  
Getting up and quickly leaving his bed, Obi-Wan walked stealthily towards the  
door. Utilizing the Force, he quickly tripped the locking mechanism and,  
cautiously opening the door, looked into livingroom area. When he finally  
reached to grab his bag, he was about to turn and head back towards his room,  
when his stomach growled again. He was so close to kitchen, and Master Skyla  
was probably still asleep. Placing his bag just outside the kitchen door, he  
headed inside and walked in the direction of the refrigerator.  
  
The hungry padawan slowly opened the refrigerator door. Ensuring that the  
little light did not remain lit too long, he grabbed at the first thing he  
saw - which turned out to be a slice of chocolate cake. Clutching his prize  
to his chest, he quietly closed the door, climbed up on one of the chairs,  
and began eating happily. He was so hungry! As he began eating the cake in  
large bites, he soon realized that he was thirsty as well.  
  
Obi-Wan stood and quickly tip-toed to retrieve a water bottle from the  
refrigerator. But, as he turned to head back to the task of pleasing his  
grumpy stomach, the padawan found himself face-to-face with Master Skyla.  
Gasping in surprise, Obi-Wan stumbled back unsteadily. He soon found himself  
backed up against the refrigerator door, water bottle still clutched in his  
small shaking hands.  
  
"I thought I told you to stay in your room," the Master stated in the same  
calm, icy tone.  
  
Obi-Wan swallowed hard. "I-I know,..it's just that I was a bit hungry  
and...," the padawan's voice trailed off as he looked pleadingly into Skyla's  
cold eyes. Although they looked lifeless, Obi-Wan could clearly see a  
strange yellow glow emanating from them and which could easily seen in the  
darkness of the kitchen. Frowning in confusion, Obi-Wan timidly asked,  
"Master Skyla...are you all right?"  
  
For a brief moment, the young Master simply stood silently in front of him.  
Then, a faint smile began spreading across her lips. Obi-Wan suppressed a   
sigh of relief.  
  
"Of course I'm all right, Padawan Kenobi," again, she addressed him by his  
title. Why was Skyla calling him 'Padawan Kenobi' when she had always  
referred to him as Obi-wan, or even Obi? "Perhaps it is you who is not  
feeling all right. Or perhaps something else is the matter?"  
  
The young apprentice shook his head in confusion at the master's words. /What  
is...?/ His thoughts were suddenly interrupted as Master Skyla reached  
forward and caught him by the throat. She pressed at his larynx, making him  
lose his grip on the water bottle. It fell, crashing to the floor, water and  
sharp pieces of glass spreading out in all directions. Obi-Wan gasped for  
air, alarmed by the strength of the Master's suffocating grip. He struggled  
briefly, trying to break free. But then he decided against it, thinking that  
if he used all his strength and power, he could possibly injure Master Skyla.  
  
"When I tell you to do something, you do it! Is that clear?!" the now furious  
Master growled into the apprentice's stunned face.  
  
"Y-ye..s...," Obi-Wan managed a choked reply as he felt the air in his lungs  
run out.  
  
"Yes what?!" she yelled angrily, increasing the force of her grip on his  
windpipe.  
  
"Y-yes...Ma...st..r...," the young padawan answered as he struggled for  
breath. His vision was slowly turning black due to the lack of oxygen in his  
system, and his eyelids were beginning to close.  
  
"Good," the Creche Master muttered as she finally released her grip on  
Obi-Wan's neck.  
  
The half-conscious apprentice collapsed limply to the floor, landing on the  
scattered bits of glass. He began coughing and gasping as he held a hand to  
his throat and tried to gulp in air into his oxygen-starved lungs. The  
shards of glass cut through his night clothes and broke through his skin as  
he convulsed in a coughing fit.  
  
Skyla half raised him by one arm, blue-green eyes meeting yellow glowing  
orbs.  
"Go to your room. And don't dare come out again until I tell you to do so,"  
she hissed into his ear.  
  
Obi-Wan nodded quickly, still coughing. The Master released her grip on his  
arm suddenly, making Obi-Wan yelp in pain as he fell and was again cut by  
glass. With a cold, sideways glance at the gasping apprentice, the Creche  
Master turned and left the kitchen.  
  
Obi-Wan stood up slowly, still dazed and groggy. Why was Master Skyla acting  
this way? What in the seven sith hells was going on?!  



	4. Kiza

Part 4  
  
The days that followed were even worse than the first. Obi-Wan was forced to  
remain inside his room most of the day, Master Skyla wouldn't even permit him  
to attend classes. During the moments when Skyla did allow him to leave his  
prison, anything he said was enough to infuriate her. And why was Master  
Skyla not allowing him to leave their quarters? Obi-Wan was unable to come  
up with any logical reason for the master's behavior. He felt like a small  
animal being kept in a cage.  
  
Obi-Wan lay exhausted on his bed as he looked out the window, watching the  
hundreds of spacecraft that crossed Coruscant's darkened sky. Despite the  
late hour, traffic still dominated the skyline, casting soft beams of light  
to fall into the padawan's darkened room.  
  
Obi-Wan sighed wearily. Why was this happening to him? Had he done something  
wrong? And worst of all, Master Qui-Gon still had not arrived, even though  
his scheduled arrival at the Temple was two days ago. Obi-Wan had not even  
received a single call from him. What worried the weary apprentice the most  
was that he still couldn't reach Qui-Gon through their bond. Every time the  
Padawan tried, he found only the same eerie silence.  
  
Obi-Wan blinked in surprised when a soft sob escaped him. He hadn't even  
noticed the tears that had been silently flowing down his cheeks, dampening  
the pillow. He felt so alone, so...abandoned.  
  
/Stop right there, Kenobi!/ he scolded himself, /Your Master would never  
abandon you. Would he?/ Obi-Wan vehemently shook he head, /Of course not!  
But maybe...,/ He knew he shouldn't be doubting his master, but he felt so  
very alone. Why hadn't Master Jinn called? And why couldn't he reach him?  
There were so many questions, and so few answers.  
  
The weary apprentice lifted his arm to wipe the tears from his eyes, but  
winced at the movement. His left arm was hurting badly, and his right leg as  
well. As he gently massaged his injured arm, he thought back to how he had  
sustained his injuries.  
  
  
He and Master Skyla had been eating dinner together in uncomfortable silence.  
Several times, Obi-Wan had dared brief glances in her direction, but only  
found her eating calmly. Carefully placing his spoon on his plate, he  
summoned his courage to speak.  
  
"Master Skyla?" he had at last spoken.  
  
The Master had looked up and displayed a small, kind smile, "Yes?"  
  
Obi-Wan had smiled shyly in return, "I...I was wondering...if you've been  
angry at me....," he had begun.  
  
But that simple and innocent question was enough to provoke a nightmare  
again.  
  
He still couldn't understand why Master Skyla had reacted so badly at the  
question. But, before he could react, the master was yelling again at him,  
and was then advancing in the direction of the startled padawan. He still  
couldn't quite recall what she had screamed at him, but what he did remember  
clearly was the way she had grabbed him by his shirt, and had shoved him  
roughly against a wall. He had been pushed with such strength that his small  
body had left an indentation in the plaster. Obi-Wan had cried out as a  
sharp pain ran through his arm. He desperately clenched his teeth trying to  
suppress any further cries, but was unable to do so when Skyla pulled him up  
by his wounded arm.  
  
As he was passing by Skyla's quarters, Master Windu heard a padawan's sharp,  
sudden cry. He knocked several times at the door, but had received no answer.  
Quickly entering a special access code available to Council members only,  
Mace Windu opened the door and quickly stepped inside. There, he found  
Obi-Wan sitting on the floor with his eyes tightly shut. The young Padawan  
was visibly in pain as he cradled his left arm against his chest.  
  
Taken by surprise, the Creche Master had quickly knelt beside Obi-Wan as she  
began rubbing his back in comfort and began speaking in soft, soothing words.  
But, Obi-Wan was in too much pain to pay attention to what was happening  
around him.  
  
Mace approached the small apprentice and knelt beside him. "Are you all  
right, Obi-Wan?" he had asked, quiet worry in his tone.  
  
Hearing a familiar voice, Obi-Wan forced himself to open his eyes. A relieved  
smile crossed his lips as he recognized the large Jedi Master kneeling beside  
him. "Master Windu!" he exclaimed excitedly. Finally, this was it! Master  
Windu was going to stop Master Skyla.  
  
Windu smiled kindly at the boy, and then looked at Skyla, "What happened  
here, Master Lo'Tren?"  
  
"He tripped and fell. But, I don't think it's too serious," she answered in  
her normal soft voice, as she continued rubbing the padawan's back.  
  
"Tripped?" Windu inquired incredulously. He had never known Obi-Wan to be as  
clumsy as to 'trip' and hurt himself in such a way!  
  
"Yes. Isn't that what happened, Obi-Wan?" Master Skyla asked as she turned  
to face him once again.  
  
The apprentice's blue-green eyes opened wide in surprise. Of course that  
wasn't what had happened! He was about to tell Master Windu the truth, when  
Skyla's gaze suddenly stopped being kind and instead turned somber and  
menacing. Her dark eyes glowed soft yellow, and Obi-Wan found himself once  
again controlled by the indescribable fear.  
  
Nodding slowly and without taking his eyes from Skyla's, he answered quietly,  
"Yes."  
  
Mace frowned in confusion. There was something strange in the way Obi-Wan had  
looked at Skyla. He looked...frightened. But even so, Obi-Wan had confirmed  
Skyla's explanation, and there was very little that Mace could say to  
contradict it. "All right. Do you think you can stand?" the Council member  
asked as he gently reached for the injured padawan.  
  
As Obi-Wan was assisted to his feet, he seemed to snap out of a trance and  
answered, "Yes. Don't worry about me, Master Windu, I'm fine."  
  
"Why don't you go to bed, Obi-Wan?", Skyla suggested softly.  
  
The padawan nodded without taking his eyes off the floor. "Good night,  
Master Windu, Master Skyla," he bowed to the two masters as he continued to  
hold his injured arm against his chest. He had then left the room.  
  
  
Obi-Wan allowed another sad sigh to escape him. He should have told Master  
Windu what had really happened. As a Jedi apprentice, he wasn't supposed to  
allow fear to control him. 'Fear leads to the Dark Side' Master Yoda and  
his own Master had repeated that to him many times. Obi-Wan Kenobi was  
determined not to allow that strange, cold fear control him any longer.  
  
/You sure are a good Padawan, Kenobi,/ he told himself sarcastically, /Master  
Qui-Gon would be so proud of you,/ he continued to torture himself.  
  
Obi-Wan gingerly touched his left arm near his wrist, and winced. Moving it  
slowly, he realized just how much it hurt. Surely, it had just been twisted.  
If not, he wouldn't have been able to move it at all. New tears welled up in  
his eyes at his injury. What had he done to deserve this?  
  
//Master,// he sent sorrowfully through the oddly silent bond, //Come back  
soon....please!//  
  
*****  
  
Qui-Gon's concentration wavered from the negotiations as he felt the faint  
call from Obi-Wan. The Master couldn't distinguish what the message was  
about, but he could feel the anguish that his Padawan was sending through it.  
  
//Padawan?// he inquired, //Obi-Wan?//. But there was no answer. The bond  
between them was silent, worringly silent. Qui-Gon didn't like that at all.  
He wasn't that far away from Coruscant, so to lose his connection with  
Obi-Wan was highly improbable. Even if he were at the end of the universe, he  
knew he would still be able to sense Obi-Wan's presence.  
  
"Master Jinn?"  
  
Qui-Gon quickly raised his head as he heard his name being called. Realizing  
that every person was staring expectantly at him, he apologized quickly, "I'm  
sorry, gentlemen, for my lapse in concentration. May I please be excused for  
a moment? I need to make a call."  
  
"Of course, Master Jinn," the leader of one of the parties acknowledged. He,  
like the others, was a bit confused by the unexpected reaction from the Jedi  
Master.  
  
Qui-Gon stood, and bowing low, walked out of the room. He quickly strode  
down the long corridors of the building, his mind racing. Why was he unable  
to reach Obi-Wan? And did he feel so much anxiety through their bond? Upon  
reaching the Communications Room, he asked a young lady to connect him with  
the Jedi Temple. In seconds, he was speaking with Master Skyla.  
  
"Hello, Skyla. I'm sorry for calling you so late, but may I speak with  
Obi-Wan?"  
  
Skyla's features darken for a brief moment, but they soon changed to a kind  
expression, "I'm sorry, Qui-Gon, but he's asleep right now."  
  
"Asleep?" the Jedi Master asked, surprised, "That's not possible! Can you  
check and see if he's still asleep, please? It's important."  
  
Skyla nodded reluctantly, not looking very happy. Pretending to open a door,  
she quickly moved out of Qui-Gon's field of vision, but then appeared a few  
moments later. "I'm sorry, Qui-Gon, but he's still asleep."  
  
Qui-Gon was not fooled. He had easily seen through her pretense, and was  
highly surprised by her actions. Frowning, the confused Master asked, "Skyla,  
is this some kind of a joke? Why were you hiding?"  
  
Skyla's features darkened and her eyes began to glow. Qui-Gon's own blue  
eyes widened in surprise at the sight.  
  
"Qui-Gon," she chuckled in a low voice, "he's not asleep, but he soon will  
be. And, I'm afraid he won't be waking up again."  
  
"What?" but the communication had already gone dead. What was going on?  
Skyla's eyes were dark, not yellow, and they certainly didn't... /Kiza!/ the  
Jedi Master realized in alarm, /No! Obi-Wan!/  



	5. Kiza

Part 5  
  
/Damn!/ Creche Master Skyla angrily slapped the table with both palms. /That  
kid was able to contact Qui-Gon even with my Force-shield surrounding this  
place!/ Turning, she quickly stormed out and headed towards Obi-Wan's room.  
Without hesitation, she gestured angrily at door and opened it explosively  
with a Force-blow. The door was ripped from its hinges, landing loudly with  
a crash against a far wall.  
  
Startled by the force of impact, Obi-Wan jumped out of the bed and  
instinctively called his lightsaber to his hand. He winced as a sharp pain  
ran from his wrist and up his arm, but he continued to hold his 'saber as  
steadily as he could. His jaw dropped as he looked at Master Skyla and  
realized that it was she who had caused the wreckage.  
  
"You contacted your Master!" Skyla yelled in hot, seething fury.  
  
Slowly lowering his lightsaber, Obi-Wan attempted to mentally process what  
had just happened, and who had caused it. The stunned apprentice shook his  
head to try and clear his thoughts, but he quickly recovered his senses as he  
realized that Master Skyla was advancing upon him.  
  
"I-I...I did,...almost...," Obi-Wan stammered nervously, the now-familiar  
sensation of fear creeping up his back as he looked into the Master's  
menacing eyes. The sensation was so cold and overwhelming, that it almost  
made the young apprentice drop his 'saber.  
  
Skyla smiled as she sensed the young Padawan's vulnerable and confused  
thoughts. It was exactly what she had been waiting for.  
  
"Obi-Wan, don't you understand what has happened to you?" Skyla asked in a  
quiet, velvety tone.  
  
Obi-Wan felt uncomfortable at the sudden change in Skyla's demeanor.  
  
"Understand?" he asked hesitantly. The combination of suffocating fear and  
Skyla's sudden change in attitude was making his heart race.  
  
Skyla lightly chuckled, "Didn't Qui-Gon ever tell you his little secret?" she  
asked with a soft, mocking smile.  
  
The frightened Padawan just stared at her, unable to speak, unable to move.  
  
"Well, it appears that he did not. All right then. Tell me, Obi-Wan, what  
exactly do you remember of the time when you were around six years old?" she   
asked as she took a few soft steps toward the shaking apprentice.  
  
"N-nothing...," Obi-Wan answered, confused and trying to keep as much space  
between himself and Skyla. What was Master Skyla getting at? What secret?  
Qui-Gon had a 'little secret'?  
  
"Don't you recall that shortly after you turned six years old, Qui-Gon no  
longer came to see you?" Skyla purred as she stopped her advance.  
  
Obi-Wan nodded slowly, eyeing the Master suspiciously, but still maintaining  
his distance.  
  
"And do you know why, Obi-Wan? It was because he had left the Temple."  
Skyla answered quietly as she sat down on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Left?" Obi-Wan whispered in soft surprise.  
  
"Yes. He left. He was gone for seven years, Obi-Wan, seven long years.  
And, would you like to know something else?" the Master slowly leaned in the  
direction of the transfixed apprentice, "He left...because of you."  
  
The young Padawan stared transfixed at the Master, shock clearly visible in  
his blue-gray eyes, "What?"  
  
"Yes. You. Master Yoda had asked Qui-Gon to train you, but Qui-Gon would  
not accept the assignment for the simple reason he thought you too reckless,  
fearful and impatient to be trained as a Jedi. To be honest, he thought you  
were just a waste of his time," Skyla added as she looked at Obi-Wan in mock  
sympathy .  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head in denial, "That's not true!" But deep inside, doubts  
began to surface.  
  
"Oh, but it is true, Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon had a tough time adjusting after his  
last Padawan fell to the Dark Side. After such bad experience, he didn't want  
to go through the pain of training another initiate. Especially one who he  
saw as worthless and untrainable," Skyla stopped, waiting for the words to  
hit their mark, "You do realize he never really wanted you. And he doesn't  
want you now, dear boy," the young Master purred, completely aware of the  
emotional turmoil she was causing the boy.  
  
The Master's words were soft, but they cut deeply into Obi-Wan's tortured  
soul. /No, it's not true!/ his mind shouted in desperation, /It's not!! My  
Master would never do anything like that! He....would...never...!/  
  
"Obi-Wan," Skyla's throaty laughter caught his attention, "why do you think  
he went on this current mission......ALONE? For fun? No. He left because  
he couldn't stand to train someone as pathetic and unworthy as you. Poor,  
useless boy. If the mission had truly been routine, don't you think he  
would have been here by now? But he's not, is he? And, during all this  
time, did he ever call you, even once?" Skyla asked as she tilted her head in  
Obi-Wan's direction, leaning back comfortably against one of her arms.  
  
Obi-Wan had heard enough. "Stop! Stop it!!" he shouted as he closed his  
tear-rimmed eyes, holding his fists to his temples. Against his will,  
Obi-Wan slowly began giving in to his doubts. Could it be true? Had Master  
Qui-Gon never really want him after all? Had it all been a desperate  
Padawan's fantasy?  
  
"Why do you think I tried to stop him when he came to me and asked for  
permission to train you? I had no wish for him to hurt you, Obi-Wan. I was  
simply trying to protect you." Skyla smiled sadly at him.  
  
For Obi-Wan, everything began to fall into place. All that time that Master  
Qui-Gon had been missing during Obi-Wan's young life; why Master Skyla had  
vehemently opposed to Qui-Gon taking Obi-Wan as his Padawan; and most  
disturbing of all, Qui-Gon's lack of response since his departure on this  
mission.  
  
Obi-wan would never have believed that Master Qui-Gon considered him  
worthless. In his heart, Obi-Wan had always thought of him as the father he  
never knew, the home he never had. Qui-Gon was all his 'family' wrapped up  
in one single person. And, he had always hoped that Qui-Gon thought of him  
in the same way.  
  
Until now.  
  
Skyla leaned toward him again, "All that 'love' that you felt coming from  
him, Obi-Wan, it was all fake. He had only pity for you. He knew that no  
other Master was going to give you a second look, so he asked for you to be  
his Padawan - out of pity. In this way he would also be obeying Master  
Yoda's request. But, he really couldn't stand to be with you anymore. So he  
left. Qui-Gon knew that remaining here at the Temple meant facing you, and  
he would then be forced to tell you his secrets. He knew this knowledge  
would only hurt you. The easiest way out of this situation was for him to  
leave. After all, he did leave once before, when you were little, Obi-Wan,"  
the Master added with a low, hypnotic purr.  
  
Obi-Wan felt his eyes fill with tears as his throat constricted in pain. He  
shook his head, trying to clear the roaring in his ears. A sob escaped him  
as he stood unsteadily on his feet. Soon, tears began flowing freely down  
his cheeks as he looked around, searching as if trying to find a way out of  
his emotional firestorm.  
  
"No...no...no...," he moaned between the sobs that racked his small, weary  
body, "No...NO!" Obi-Wan shouted as he finally collapsed to his knees and  
buried his face in his trembling hands.  
  
Skyla smiled triumphantly, and whispered softly down to the hiccuping  
Padawan, "You're mine, Kenobi." She got up from the bed, approached the  
fallen apprentice, and gently enveloped the trembling figure in her arms.  
  
At first, Obi-wan tensed and tried to get away, but Master Skyla held him  
firmly. With a small whimper, Obi-Wan finally relented. He so desperately  
needed someone to hold him, to comfort him, even if for a moment.  
Reluctantly, the young Padawan completely relaxed in the Master's arms.  
  
Skyla began rocking him slowly, and she tenderly brushed away the  
tear-drenched hair from his eyes. "I'm sorry, Obi-Wan, I didn't mean for you  
to know all this. I just find it so unfair that Qui-Gon would be so malicious  
as to treat you this way."  
  
Skyla's voice was soothing, so soothing, and the gentle way in which she held  
him calmed his young, aching soul. Obi-Wan wondered how someone who could  
have said so many cruel things to him minutes ago, could feel so comforting  
and so kind. The Padawan slowly closed his heavy eyelids. He was so tired.  
He moaned softly as he felt the little strength and energy that had remained  
within in him, slowly drain away.  
  
Obi-Wan had just begun surrendering to the soothing comfort, when he noticed  
that Skyla's body was glowing steadily. It was the same yellow glow he had  
seen surrounding her eyes, especially noticeable when she became furious.  
Suddenly, Obi-Wan noticed that he, too, was glowing. A soft blue glow  
completely surrounded his body, but it looked unstable and was rapidly fading  
as he watched. /Wait a minute,/ he thought in quiet alarm, a strange haze  
invading his mind, /I don't usually glow in the dark!/  
  
Summoning the last of his waning strength, Obi-Wan again attempted to escape  
from Skyla's strong grip, but soon realized that he was unable to move. A  
sudden warning from the Force alerted him to danger. Through heavy-lidded  
eyes he drowsily glanced down at where Skyla's arm held him. Instead of  
seeing the Master's pink, delicate limb, a cold, dark shape appeared in its  
place, a bright yellow glow surrounding it.  
  
"Now, be quiet, little Jedi. This is not going to hurt...much." Obi-Wan's  
eyes widened in fear. This was not Master Skyla's voice! He tensed as he  
felt the strong wave of fear again manifest itself, surrounding his paralyzed  
frame as it icily coursed through his body, making him shiver uncontrollably.  
Obi-Wan found he was unable to control his body and soon found panic quickly  
spreading within him. His breathing became shallow and quick, and he felt his  
heart pounding hard against his chest. Acting out of fear and despair,  
Obi-Wan reached out to the Force, attempting to push against whoever, or  
whatever, was holding him. Repeatedly, he fought against it as much as his  
waning strength would allow. But he soon discovered a mental wall  
surrounding him, preventing him from crying out. Dark tendrils of thought  
began swirling throughout his mind, threatening to smash down his mental  
barriers, seeking entrance. Obi-Wan's outer shields had collapsed a while  
ago, during his first days of incarceration in Master Skyla's quarters.  
Helplessly, he realized that he was totally at the mercy of this dark  
creature. He could feel its dark essence as it accessed his mind, paralyzing  
every part of his body.  
  
"It's time for a nap, little Jedi. And this time, your Master won't be able  
to save you," the oily voice whispered gleefully into the young Padawan's  
ear.  
  
Obi-Wan reluctantly closed his heavy eyelids as his head slowly arched back.  
His young, tired body relaxed against his tormentor's, completely drained by  
fatigue. The small Padawan gave a soft, choked sigh as he gave in to the  
dark whirlpool that inevitably began dragging him out of consciousness and  
down into oblivion.  
  
  



	6. Kiza

Part 6  
  
The tall Jedi Master ran full speed through the Temple's corridors,  
completely ignoring the surprised and curious looks thrown his way by  
startled Knights and Masters.  
  
Qui-Gon knew it was imperative that he reach Skyla's quarters. And quickly. That was all his mind could register. Obi-Wan's life was in grave danger, and nothing - neither inquiring looks nor friendly greetings - mattered.  
  
Quickly rounding a corner, Qui-Gon ran headlong into very solid and muscular form.  
  
"Qui?" Mace Windu exclaimed in surprise, giving his fallen friend a hand up, "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be on Fendar!"  
  
"Obi-Wan...," Qui-Gon choked out, coughing as he accepted the Council  
member's arm as support, "Danger...Master Yoda....please....quick!"  
  
"Danger? What danger? Qui, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Get Master Yoda. Kiza is back!". Leaving his stunned friend standing in mute surprise, Qui-Gon set off at a dead run toward Skyla's quarters.  
  
*****  
  
Qui-Gon raced through the familiar Temple corridors. Corridors which now seemed to stretch out infinitely in front of him. It took him only minutes to reach Skyla's quarters, but for Qui-Gon, those few precious minutes represented too much time. Time that his Padawan could not afford.  
  
Why hadn't he been aware of the strange coincidences? The sudden delays during the meetings, his inability to contact the Temple, and the strangely silent bond. Everything had been so obvious! The Master cursed himself inwardly. How could he have been so distracted, so blind?  
  
Once in front of Skyla's door, Qui-Gon took a moment to take a deep breath in order to control his rising anger. Calling on the Force, the Jedi Master concentrated, pushed, and tore the door from its hinges. Hurrying inside, he stopped abruptly as he looked at the changes in the rooms. The walls, once beige and smooth, were now completely covered in rough, dark-gray stone, giving the Creche Master's quarters a cave-like appearance. Qui-Gon slowly approached one of the walls and placed a hand on the rough surface. He jerked his hand away quickly as freezing cold began climbing from his hand  
and up his arm. Backing up, he looked around and noticed a strange yellow glow emanating from one of the bed chambers.  
  
Quickly igniting his lightsaber, Qui-Gon headed in the direction of the glow.   
  
Once inside the threshold, the Master stopped in surprise. Not only had the walls been transformed into the same gray stone, but the roof had been completely torn away, large ragged chunks missing from all four walls. A large flat stone had been placed in the middle of the room, acting as some type of altar. Qui-Gon caught his breath as he recognized the small, pale form laying on the stone slab.  
  
Obi-Wan lay unconscious, dressed only in his leggings and with his chest exposed. The Master could see a multitude of bruises and cuts on his apprentice's pale skin; blue, black and dark-red streaks criss-crossed the young boy's hands, arms and torso. Obi-Wan's skin was ashen white in color, and his chest rose and fell in unusually quick, shallow breaths. Qui-Gon's eyes narrowed in fury, angry in the knowledge that someone would treat his Padawan in this manner. He strode quickly to Obi-Wan's side.  
  
"You are too late, Qui-Gon," a deep, raspy voice echoed menacingly in the cave-like room, stopping the Master in mid-stride.  
  
"Kiza!" Qui-Gon angrily hissed through clenched teeth, his blue eyes  
blazing. Tightening his grip on his lightsaber, the Master quickly looked around and began extending his senses, searching for the source of the voice. As he watched, a dark figure with yellow glowing eyes steadily materialized from one of the room's dark corners. It then slowly began approaching the unconscious Padawan. The Master held his ground, staring back at the wicked glowing gaze, not wanting to make any sudden move least he endanger Obi-Wan further.  
  
Kiza stopped at the side of the stone altar, his gaze falling on the small, vulnerable form. With a wicked smile, he began running long, dark fingers through the soft, spiky hair. "You have quite a apprentice, Qui-Gon. He's extremely focused and, for one so young, has remarkable control over his fears. With any other creature, it would have taken me less than a day to finalize the ceremony. But, with this boy," the creature ran a finger lightly over Obi-Wan's forehead, "it took me longer to prepare. And, as you can see, I had to 'convince' him on a few fine points. So, I hope you understand why I had to use special treatment on him. He was very persistent,  
headstrong and inquisitive. But he was also very foolish - just like his Master," Kiza finished as he cupped his hands on either side of Obi-Wan's head.  
  
"Get away from him!" Qui-Gon ordered in a low, dangerous tone. He calmed himself as he continued to gain control over his growing alarm. He gritted his teeth as he observed Kiza run a long, thin finger from Obi-Wan's head to his bare and injured chest. The dark creature before him held no uniform shape. It appeared as a long shadow, a pair of yellow glowing eyes a stark contrast against the blackness of his form. The Master observed that he shadowy body was surrounded by a strong, and very bright, yellow aura. Qui-Gon noticed that Obi-Wan's body, too, was glowing. Only the boy's aura was pale blue, it appeared unstable, and quickly fading. The Jedi Master knew  
that auras represented life-forces, and that they surrounded every living thing. If Obi-Wan's aura was fading, this clearly was not a good sign.  
  
"You should not speak to me in that manner, Qui-Gon," the dark creature glared at the Master, a venomous smile visible against his dark form as he extended both hands above Obi-Wan's chest.  
  
Qui-Gon's body straightened in alarm as he observed his apprentice's body arch up involuntarily. His fists clenched when he heard Obi-Wan wailing outin pain as Kiza forcibly drained his life-force.   
  
"No!" Qui-Gon yelled. Throwing caution to the wind, he lifted his free hand and directed a Force wave in the creature's direction.  
  
Kiza quickly raised his hands from Obi-Wan's chest, causing the exhausted Padawan to limply fall back against the stone. He effortlessly captured the energy wave between his palms, turning it into a green ball of energy.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that, Qui-Gon. You might have accidentally harmed the boy," he spoke slowly, smiling wickedly as he shook his head in mock admonishment. Then, to the Master's horror, he re-directed the ball down towards Obi-Wan.  
  
Qui-Gon watched helplessly as the full power of the orb rippled through the weakened body, causing his Padawan to cry out again helplessly. Again, Obi-Wan arched from the stone altar, small muscles cording as the energy wave racked through his battered body. As the power dissipated, he collapsed back onto the stone altar, his head lolling wearily to the side. Obi-Wan's body was now tinged with a gray pallor. He lay so still that the worried Master was unable to clearly make out if he was breathing.  
  
"It's too late for him, Qui-Gon," the voice turned sickeningly sweet, "You failed him," Kiza taunted him, "just like you failed your last apprentice," Yellow orbs began glowing brightly as his voice softened and began to take on a dream-like quality.  
  
Stung by the words, Qui-Gon began to shiver as a wave of cold fear began creeping up his back, paralyzing him in both body and mind. Dark and painful memories began invading his mind.  
  
/You failed him. It's too late. It's all *your* fault. He's dead, Qui-Gon, dead because you weren't a good enough Master./ The words continued to repeat in his mind, releasing his worst fears and hidden doubts.  
  
"No!" the tall Master yelled, falling to his knees as he pressed both hands to his ears. His lightsaber clattered uselessly to the floor.  
  
A satisfied grin appeared across the creature's shadowy face. Now, there was nothing to stop him. He had Qui-Gon were he wanted him, trapped between his own deep fears and private nightmares.  
  
Shifting his gaze from the distressed Master to the lightly illuminated sky, he noticed that Coruscant's second moon would soon be setting. He had to hurry in order to finish with the ceremony, he had to finish absorbing the boy's energy in his own body. If he did not, he would fall to the same fate that had claimed his entire race. And, this time, he wanted Qui-Gon not only to witness his victory, but he would forcibly make the Master watch his own Padawan's destruction. After all, it was Qui-Gon who had interfered with his ceremonial feeding once before, almost killing him. This time, it was Kiza who would succeed, and Qui-Gon the one destroyed, along with his worthless apprentice!  
  
The Jedi Master continued to kneel on the floor as he held his hands tightly against his head, fighting against his own demons, struggling with his hidden nightmares. He had failed Obi-Wan! His innocent Padawan had died because of him. He should have been aware of the threat to his apprentice, should have paid attention to his istincts, should never allowed past anger and ear to blind and control him.  
  
In his solitary turmoil, Qui-Gon reached within his mind to touch what was left of the bond with his Padawan, and was joyously surprised to feel it vibrate in response. /Obi-Wan is not dead!/ Qui-Gon took a deep breath and opened his eyes. Although weak and tenuous, Obi-Wan's life force was continuing to vibrate and respond. But, in his weakened condition, the boy's grip on life was rapidly fading.  
  
Even so, the faint sign of life was enough to pull the Master out of his darkness, and back up on his feet as he called his lightsaber to his hand. His deep blue eyes darkened as he stood and slowly approached Kiza, lightsaber once again glowing vibrantly green. Qui-Gon assumed a fighting stance, eyes fixed steadily on his opponent, feet spaced apart in readiness, his lightsaber held firmly to the side of his shoulder.  
  
"It seems that I have underestimated you, Master Jedi,' Kiza stated  
venomously, "You are not as foolish or as weak as I thought you were. But it's still too late. Your pathetic pupil is already mine!"  
  
Qui-Gon slowly shook his head, eye shining brightly as he allowed a smile to curl in one corner of his lips, "No, he is *not*," Qui-Gon stated calmly. He stood on the opposite side of the altar and lowered his lightsaber, mere inches away from Obi-Wan's neck. "If he dies before the moon sets, Kiza, you are going to die with him."  
  
The Master's words made Kiza's eyes go wide in astonishment. "You're  
bluffing. You wouldn't dare!"   
  
"If you continue to feed off his life force, he will be lost to me," Qui-Gon answered back, trying to sound convincing, "And if he dies, the moment he joins the Force, I will cut you down and you will die along with him."  
  
For a moment, Kiza was taken back by Qui-Gon's steely determination. His glowing eyes narrowed in suspicion as he stared back angrily at the Master's intense blue eyes. Qui-Gon indeed looked as if he were determined to carry out his actions. The creature hesitated a moment, but then, as Qui-Gon began to raise his lightsaber in preparation to deliver the final blow, he acquiesced and quickly yelled out, "Wait!"  
  
Qui-Gon kept his lightsaber were it was, and looked up at Kiza's dark form.   
  
"You don't have to kill the boy," Kiza said, his glowing eyes steadily  
meeting the Jedi's blue determined ones.  
  
Qui-Gon slowly allowed himself a sigh of relief. He would never have been able to live in peace knowing that he had willingly killed his own apprentice. But Kiza had no way of knowing this. Slowly, carefully, he began withdrawing his lightsaber away from the small, fragile form. He had just lowered his 'saber and was looking at his still Padawan, when he heard the deep, raspy voice suddenly whisper, "I'll do it for you!"  
  
The Master's eyes angrily shot up, just in time to see Kiza's hand directing a powerful Force push at him. The Jedi was forced backwards, causing him to crash violently against a wall.  
  
"I was mistaken, Qui-Gon!" Kiza shouted in smug victory as he placed both hands on top of Obi-Wan's pale chest, "You are weak! You are a fool!"  
  
Qui-Gon, dazed and injured, flinched as he heard the creature's cruel and distant laughter. /Get up, Jinn!/ he told himself, but the force of the impact had drained his strength. He was unable to move, unable to fight, or unable even to concentrate.  
  
Kiza had won.  
  
The dark creature continued to laugh, drunk with the knowledge that he had outwitted the Jedi Master. But, soon, his laughter stopped when he realized that he was not absorbing the boy's energy. He increased his efforts, but ended up with the same results. It appeared that some type of shielding was protecting the unconscious boy. But where was it coming from? Who was doing it? Qui-Gon was almost unconscious and unable to interfere, there was no possible way he could be erecting such a strong shield. And it couldn't be  
the boy , he was almost drained!  
  
Kiza quickly looked up at the sky and saw the first rays of the morning sun coloring the tall buildings of Coruscant. In less than three minutes, the moon would set. He would have to hurry. If he didn't finish with the ceremony, his life-force it would be at an end! In desperation, Kiza called upon all his dark powers to break quickly through the shielding, but was unsuccessful. He was not going to breach it in time. He was going to die!   
  
As the moon finished setting, a sudden realization struck Kiza. Quickly, he turned his angry glowing eyes in the direction of the doorway. There, just inside the entryway, stood a diminutive green figure dressed in a brown robe, one hand extending in Obi-Wan's direction, his large eyes closed in concentration. Yoda!  
  
"NO!" a long, maniacal cry tore through the room and echoed up into  
Coruscant's sky as the warm light of dawn flooded the chamber, turning Kiza into ashes.  
  
Qui-Gon quickly covered his eyes with both arms, preventing dust from flying into his face. After a few seconds, he opened them once again and saw only a soft morning breeze blowing at a small pile of ashes.  
  
It was over.  
  
Qui-Gon sighed and thankfully closed his eyes, relieved to allow his large frame rest for a few moments. Opening them once again, the Master's gaze fell on the unmoving form of his apprentice lying quietly on the altar.   
  
"Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon called out as he unsteadily got to his feet and quickly stumbled to his Padawan's side. As he knelt at the altar, the Master gently placed a shaking hand on the boy's head. "Obi-Wan", he softly whispered, smiling in happiness and relief, his voice and thoughts calling out calmly once more. He was thankful that everything was finally over.  
  
"Obi-Wan?" he whispered again as he gently rested two fingers on the boy's cold, pale cheek, stroking it with his finger tips.  
  
But his Padawan didn't responding. A feeling of cold dread began to permeate through Qui-Gon's mind as he realized just how truly pale Obi-Wan looked.   
  
//Padawan!// he called out urgently through their bond, with no results.  
  
Gently, he placed a his head on Obi-Wan's bare chest, holding his breath as he listened. Qui-Gon quickly looked up into Obi-Wan's face. He was unable to detect any pulse, and his Padawan had ceased breathing.  
  
"Obi-Wan!"  
  
********** 


	7. Kiza

Part 7  
  
"Obi-Wan!"  
  
Qui-Gon tenderly cupped his Padawan's cold face in his hands, pressing his palms to the pale cheeks, trying to warm them. The Master quickly looked around and, finding a blanket laying forgotten against a wall, placed it over the still form of his apprentice and tucked it carefully around him. Time was fast slipping away, every critical second took Obi-Wan further and further away from his desperate Master. And try as he might, Qui-Gon was still unable to reach through their bond, unable to reach the young man's consciousness, unable to sense even the slightest flicker of Obi-Wan's light. He desperately wanted to bring him back.  
  
Placing his forehead on his Padawan's, Qui-Gon searched within himself to find that part that was Obi-Wan - Obi-Wan's essence, Obi-Wan's warmth. But all he could feel was utter cold, darkness and unfathomable despair, all encased behind a wall of darkness. A wall erected by Kiza's dark powers. It thoroughly surrounded his apprentice's essence, preventing him from reaching Obi-Wan, and preventing Obi-Wan from reaching out.  
  
Qui-Gon struggled against the dark barrier, pressing again and again from every angle that he could think of. But, every time he managed to find a weakness in the wall and pushed against it, a whirlpool of cold, crackling energy would swirl around and through the chink that Qui-Gon had created, closing and reinforcing the barrier once again.  
  
Within the darkness, Qui-Gon repeatedly called out to his apprentice, trying to yell past the howling, whirling maelstrom that surrounded him, and keeping any response from being heard. Apparently, the shield's purpose was to keep the boy unconscious, as well as preventing him from putting up any kind of resistance. What Qui-Gon couldn't understand is why the barrier had remained after Kiza's death. What was feeding it, and why was he unable to penetrate  
the barrier? One thing he was sure of, he couldn't give up, would never give up. This was Obi-Wan, this was his son.  
  
Instinctively, Qui-Gon knew that Obi-Wan had been without breathing for far too long. If he didn't succeed in getting his apprentice's body to respond soon, Obi-Wan would truly be lost to him. Qui-Gon fought against the despair clawing at him. /Stop it, Jinn! You don't have the time to think this way. *Obi-Wan* doesn't have the time!/   
  
Reaching out and using all of his remaining power reserves, Qui-Gon attempted again and again to breach any part of the shield that held his Padawan prisoner -- without result. As seconds quickly ticked by, the Master momentarily discontinued his assault, trying to find the strength to continue further. He was past the point of fatigue, past the point of pain, and dark doubts again begin to eat away at him. He wasn't strong enough, good enough to save his apprentice.  
  
Qui-Gon wearily dropped his head onto one of the Obi-Wan's small, soft shoulder. He had failed Obi-Wan, failed his Padawan. Kiza had been right, he was a failure as a Master. He had allowed himself to become distracted, to allow the past to control him. And now, Obi-Wan was paying the price.  
  
Touching the coldness of his Padawan's cheek with his own, Qui-Gon bowed his head in momentary surrender, tears of sorrow flowing from beneath his closed lids, running, unhindered, down his cheeks.  
  
He had lost Obi-Wan. Lost the most important person in his life, forever. Agony tore through the Master as he realized he was never going to hear Obi-Wan laugh again, never going to watch him grow, never see him become a Knight. Obi-Wan was just beginning to live and enjoy life at sixteen, but now that life had been cut short, losing that most precious gift. And he, Qui-Gon, was the one who was responsible for that loss.   
  
//Forgive me, my Obi-Wan.// he thought, sorrow clutching at his chest, //Forgive your foolish, old Master. Please forgive me.//  
  
His voice hitched in hot pain as he felt the bond, his precious link with his son, begin to break and unravel, making Obi-Wan slip further and further away. Qui-Gon felt as if his heart were slowly being torn apart - excruciatingly slow - the pain clawing at his very soul. He shook his head slowly back and forth, trying to deny the tears as he gulped in air, trying to control his aching grief.  
  
A soft rustle of fabric and then a few soft taps echoed throughout the room.  
  
Qui-Gon raised his head and opened his tear-filled eyes to find Master Yoda standing on the opposite side of the altar. Yoda's eyes were serene, but filled with sadness and fatigue. "Touched by the Dark, Obi-Wan has, " he said wearily, "Perhaps too strong, the dark creature was, for your Padawan to resist."  
  
"No!" Qui-Gon yelled, his voice angrily echoing around the chamber, "No. Obi-Wan fought him, fought him with all his strength, and I know he would *never* give in to the Dark Side!" the Master stated vehemently, one long arm draped protectively over Obi-Wan's chest. "Because of my own blind stupidity, I lost Xanatos to the darkness, and I almost lost myself as well. Obi-Wan will not fall, will *never* fall, to the Dark. Even if I have to fight every dark creature during my every waking hour and during my sleep, Obi-Wan will not fall. He will always be of the Light." The Master's voice lowered as he looked into the sleeping face which now looked to be made out of fine marble. Qui-Gon sadly brushed at a teardrop that rested on his Padawan's temple.  
  
"Then", Master Yoda replied as he placed a small, clawed hand on Qui-Gon's arm, "trust the Force to lead you. Guide you, it will, to what will be. The Force's will is what *is*, fight it you can not. But Darkness fight, you can. And in this, help you I will," Yoda's eyes sparkled with renewed energy.   
  
The small Jedi Master reached forward and, placing both hands over Obi-Wan's heart, closed his eyes as he called upon the Force. Slowly, he began to repeatedly press and release upon the boy's delicate rib cage, coaxing the still heart muscle to intake and eject the life-giving fluid. Using a light tendril of the Force, the small Master guided the flow of blood as it coursed forward through the young apprentice's body. At the same time, he initiated a force-spark within the muscle itself, causing the heart to begin contracting and beating once more.  
  
Feeling the Force once again singing through his Padawan's body, Qui-Gon quickly tilted Obi-Wan's head and began breathing air into his lungs. Steadily, he maintained a rhythm, continuing to breathe into the young man's body until his Padawan's natural motor responses began to take over.   
  
A short feeling of relief swept over Qui-Gon as he observed his Padawan's body responding to his and Yoda's administrations. But, even as he looked into Yoda's upraised eyes, he knew the hard part was still to come.   
  
Waiting patiently, Qui-Gon watched as Master Yoda removed his hands from Obi-Wan's chest, placed one hand on the crown of the young man's head, and the second over his breast bone. At Yoda's nod, Qui-Gon placed his forehead on his apprentice's, and allowed the Force to guide him.   
  
Again, the Master found himself within the cold and violent maelstrom, but this time he was not alone. Like a green beacon, Yoda guided both of them into the vortex of the storm and called upon the Force. As waves of green light radiated in all directions from the diminutive Master, Qui-Gon openedhimself completely, allowing the Force to fill him, to become him, his own green essence flowing out and combining with those of his Master.  
  
Thinking as one, Yoda and Qui-Gon unleashed their powers on the bulk of the dark barrier, darkness and light entwining, repelling and clashing against each other as the vortex screamed and increased in intensity from the combined energies. Both Yoda and Qui-Gon were lashed and buffeted by the violent churning of the primal power that hungrily surrounded them, but they remained steadfast, unwilling to lose concentration for even a moment. Little by little, bit by bit, portions of the barrier began losing cohesion. Pieces, large and small, were picked up by the turbulent winds and were then thrown against the very shield they had been a part.   
  
"Call to your Padawan, Qui-Gon, " Yoda's thought pierced through the raging vortex, "Call him, you must. Hear you, he can. Knows you best of all through the Force. Call him!"  
  
As Yoda continued to focus on the crumbling wall, Qui-Gon opened himself further to the Force, summoning his will, his training, his own life essence, and began calling to the one who meant more than life itself. "Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon called out with voice, mind and body. "Padawan! Come to me. I am here for you, to help you, to bring you back. Obi-Wan! Reach out for me!"  
  
  
As large chunks of the wall began disintegrating under Yoda's and Qui-Gon's continued assault, beams of brilliant blue light began filtering through the gaps, reaching towards them, bathing them in warm welcome. The lights of green and the light of blue began expanding, forcing the darkness away, quieting the roar of the vortex as they danced and swirled in gentle communion, a soft sound of chimes replacing the roar of darkness. Slowly, a loud quiet settled around the tired Masters, both very grateful for the light, warmth, and quiet which now touched and cradled them.   
  
Qui-Gon and Yoda watched as a portion of the swirling blue began to form and concentrate in front of Qui-Gon, and then solidified into a soft, warm ball. Qui-Gon tenderly reached forward and clasped the warm softness to his chest.   
  
Qui-Gon opened his eyes to see Master Yoda's tired but smiling eyes looking up at him. He then looked down and saw his Padawan's rib cage slowly expanding and contracting as he held Obi-Wan in his arms. The Master gently touched a cheek that had remained pale, but which was slowly being colored by a light tinge of pink. He frowned slightly as a cough began running through his apprentice's body, shaking the slight form almost painfully.  
  
"Take him to the healers, you will," Master Yoda told him. "Hurry, you must. Saved his soul, we did, but your small Padawan's body must be healed as well. Go," the small tired Master prompted him with a wave of his hand, "Help your Padawan to heal, as heal you both must be."  
  
Qui-Gon looked at his Master, tears of joy shining in his eyes. Reaching down, he tucked the blanket carefully around his unconscious apprentice, and headed in the direction of the doorway. Pausing for a moment, he looked back at the small Jedi Master who had fought so hard for both him and his Padawan. Yoda simply leaned on his gimmer stick, and smiled.   
  
Qui-Gon smiled back, tears flowing freely down his face. Turning and holding his precious bundle tightly to his chest, Qui-Gon quickly headed for the Healers wing of the Temple.  
  
******  
  
Obi-Wan slowly began regaining consciousness. He struggled against waking as it dragged him from the soft comfort of dreamless sleep. He groaned painfully as his body protested against his sudden movement. How was itpossible that his *whole* body could hurt like this? It even hurt to breathe.  
  
Then he began remembering...   
  
He remembered how Master Skyla had treated him, punished him for the slightest infraction, and had physically, and brutally, hurt him. And, he recalled what Master Skyla had said about Qui-Gon. That Qui-Gon had left the Temple because of him, because he couldn't stand to be Obi-Wan's Master. Obi-Wan's throat constricted at the painful memories. He didn't know what hurt more, his physical injuries, or knowing that he was not wanted.   
  
Head slightly pounding in pain, Obi-Wan cautiously shifted his head to the side. Where was he now? He was apparently in bed because he could feel the pillow beneath his head and the sheets against his body. But where was he? The last thing he recalled before blacking out was Master Skyla holding him...except that it hadn't been Master Skyla after all. It had turned out to be someone else, someone with a different voice, someone who had held him and, surprisingly, soothed him to sleep. As hard as he tried, he couldn't remember anything after hearing that strange voice following him into darkness.  
  
Daring to open his eyes, he found himself in a dimly lighted room. A small lamp stood by his bedside, casting a soft glow around him. Obi-Wan blinked wearily as he took a closer look at the room. This was definitely not his bedroom. After a few moments, he recognized it as being one of the many rooms in the Healer's section of the Temple. He had been admitted way too many times not to be able to recognize this familiar place.  
  
"You're awake," a soft female voice said as a gentle hand reached down through his weat-dampened hair.  
  
Turning his sleepy eyes in the direction of the voice, he discovered Master Depa Billaba sitting on a chair beside his bed. But, why was she here? And where was his Master? A Master was supposed to be at his Padawan's side. Wasn't he?  
  
"I'm sure you were expecting to see your Master here but, I'm sorry, he had to leave," Depa explained with a soft, musical voice, tucking the blankets very carefully around the still-drowsy Padawan.  
  
/Yes, of course he had to leave,/ the young man thought to himself, a twinge of pain shooting through his chest.  
  
Without uttering a word, Obi-Wan rolled slowly over onto his side, away from the Master, wincing as his sore, aching body yelled at the shift in weight. But he was unable to sleep, unable to find the peace that would allow him to rest. The tired apprentice simply stared into nothingness, bitter tears falling from his blue-green eyes as he recalled the words that Master Skyla had said to him, about himself and about Master Qui-Gon.  
  
Depa sadly looked at the huddled form in front of her. The boy had been through such a horrendous ordeal, injured in both mind and body. He had gone through something that no one, especially a child, should be forced to experience. And it did not surprise her that the boy would exhibit this type of behavior, one which was apparently being aggravated by the absence of his Master.  
  
The Council member stroked the boy's arm, giving him a light squeeze, "Would you like to be left alone to sleep, Obi-Wan?"  
  
She looked at the back of his head as he nodded slowly. "Okay. Try to rest now. You went through quite an ordeal. You were in a Bacta tank, healing for two days. And you've been unconscious for the last two."  
  
Four days?! He had been unconscious for four days? He choked as he felt a sob developing in his throat. He had lay in the Healer's ward for four days, and his Master hadn't even been at his side for one day? Obi-Wan coughed slightly as his throat constricted, Master Skyla's words continuing to repeat in his mind, "He left because of you!"  
  
Obi-Wan sunk deeper into the pillow, the soft material becoming wet with tears. He bit down on his knuckles as he curled into a ball, a sudden realization hitting him. Then, it was true. His Master had really left him, had abandoned him. He wasn't wanted. He wasn't loved.  
  
Depa slowly got up from the chair and turned off the light. The room was soon filled with the night's soft blue light, and stray beams from Coruscant's air traffic bounced fluidly against the walls. The Master turned momentarily to look back at the small Padawan, then she gently closed the door.  
  
Obi-Wan sobbed silently as he heard the door click closed. He felt alone, so very alone. He softly choked and coughed as he allowed his emotions to run their course. Finally, spent, tired, feeling hopeless and very small, Obi-Wan began falling into the soft arms of sleep. Before surrendering completely to the soothing touch of unconsciousness, he gently pulled the pillow alongside his body, placed his tear-stained cheek against the top, and hugged the remainder against his chest.   
  
"Master," he called out softly as he sought comfort from the cool softness in his arms.  
  
*****  
  
The following day was as uneventful and uncertain as the one before. Obi-Wan was now very sure that Master Qui-Gon would not be coming back. Ever.   
  
As he lay resting, a small ray of hope flashed within his heart when he felt the presence of someone sitting by his bedside. As he opened his eyes, he momentarily thought that he saw his Master's blue eyes smiling down at him. But, as his vision cleared, he found himself looking instead into the soft brown eyes of Master Windu. The Master smiled and began speaking softly to the Padawan, telling him just how proud they all were of his struggle with the dark creature.  
  
As Obi-Wan partially listened to the Master's words, he began wondering about his future. What did happen to apprentices abandoned by their Masters? Would he still continue to be a Padawan? Would the Council assign him a new Master, and would that Master be willing to take him as his apprentice?   
  
A deep sadness swept over him as he recalled what Master Skyla had said - that no Master would take him as a Padawan. Of course, if the Council ordered a Master to accept him, then he would become that person's apprentice. Obi-Wan hugged himself in sorrow. He had no wish to become an apprentice under those conditions; to be assigned to a Master who was forced by the Council to accept him.  
  
Distantly, he heard Master Windu asking him questions, trying to coax him into conversation. But Obi-Wan just shook his head sadly and leaned back against the pillow. He still tired easily, and his physical injuries, although healing rapidly, still hurt when he moved. But every time he would think about his Master, the sadness would overwhelm him and he would shut himself off, giving in to despair.   
  
Mace sighed. No one had been able maintain a decent conversation with the boy since he had awoken two days ago. The Padawan would simply look down, or try to focus on the person talking, but there would be either little or no response. The situation reminded Mace quite a bit of a precocious three-year-old boy who had the same habit of shutting himself off. He had hoped that the boy would have outgrown the habit by now, but apparently, that would take time.  
  
Mace looked up as his thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock at the door. The Master stood up to answer and found a nurse with a tray in her hand, smiling cordially up at him. She bowed in greeting at the Master as she entered the room and headed towards Obi-Wan's bedside.   
  
"It's time for dinner, Obi-Wan," she said, trying to sound as cheerful as possible. Carefully placing the tray on the small table, she approached the sad looking Padawan to see how he was doing. After a short and routine physical examination, she smiled in satisfaction. The boy was recovering quicker than expected. But he had still not eaten sufficiently enough in the last two days. He had refused to eat solid food and had, instead, sipped only juice and water.  
  
Sitting on the edge on the bed and placing the tray containing a bowl of soup and glass of water on her lap, the nurse turned to the apprentice, "All right, would you like to eat this by yourself, or would you like me to help you?" she asked, smiling good-naturedly.  
  
Obi-Wan looked down and then turned his head away from the nurse.  
  
"Obi-Wan," the nurse reached out to touch his hand, "you need to eat. What would Master Qui-Gon think when he returns and finds that you haven't eaten anything?"  
  
Obi-Wan managed to glare briefly at the nurse, and then slowly rolled over on his side, his back turned towards the surprised Master and nurse, waves of hopelessness and despair radiating from him.  
  
Mace frowned in confusion at Obi-Wan's reaction. The Padawan had always been a polite boy, and this behavior was highly uncharacteristic of him. He wondered what could have possibly been the cause of so much misery, and why was it affecting the apprentice so deeply? Mace understood that Obi-Wan would be expected to go through periods of depression, mood swings, and sleepless nights because of what he had been forced to endure, but that had happened four days ago, and still the Padawan displayed no outward signs of improvement. He had been seen by two different counselors who were sent to help him with any emotional fallout, but the apprentice had continued to remain closed and unresponsive.  
  
Master Windu looked at Obi-Wan and sighed. He shut his eyes and prayed that Qui-Gon would soon be returning from his assignment on Fendar. Hoping that the Jedi Master had not saved his Padawan, only to lose him again.  
  
***** 


	8. Kiza

Part 8  
  
Obi-Wan felt himself waking as a large hand softly raked through his hair. He struggled against consciousness. He had no wish to wake up, had no intention of talking with either Masters Depa or Mace. He just wanted to be left alone. Why couldn't anyone understand that?  
  
"But I thought, perhaps, you might be wanting some company, Padawan," a deep, familiar voice quietly asked him.  
  
His eyes fluttering open, Obi-Wan turned to find his Master smiling down at him.  
  
"How are you feeling, Obi-Wan?" the Master asked with a smile, his hand continuing to stroke Obi-Wan's spiky hair.  
  
Perplexed, Obi-Wan just stared at him in disbelief, believing it to be a dream.  
  
"Master?" he croaked as he attempted to rise up slightly. As he struggled to an upright position, he suddenly reached for his throat, and he began coughing raggedly. Unused to speaking, his throat had become very dry and very raw.  
  
The Master quickly reached toward the night table and poured a glass of water. Placing his hand behind his apprentice's head, he supported his Padawan from the pillow as he carefully placed the straw to the boy's lips. He watched in concern as the boy began sipping the cool liquid. Obi-Wan looked so pale and thin.  
  
Resting his head against the pillow once again, Obi-Wan briefly closed his eyes, allowing the coolness of the water to soothe his parched, dry throat. Re-opening his eyes, he looked up at his Master, a small smile of happiness briefly touching his eyes and lips. But then, the look of happiness soon faded, turning to one of sorrow. He winced inwardly as he recalled the words Master Skyla had said about Qui-Gon, and about the Master's reluctance to accept Obi-Wan as his apprentice. Sadness and despair radiated from the distressed youngster as tears began pooling in his large eyes.  
  
The Master frowned in surprise at the sudden change in mood in his Padawan. He was shocked and distressed to be feeling such strong emotions coming from his apprentice. He wondered if Obi-Wan was still feeling pain as a result of his injuries, but the Healer's had assured him that the boy had been recovering nicely. He was beginning to wonder if the Healer's had been too optimistic, but pushed those thoughts aside as Obi-Wan weakly lifted one arm and placed it over Qui-Gon's hand. He looked at his Padawan, looking so small, so lost, so vulnerable. He watched the bright eyes slowly blink, and then observed as Obi-Wan's lower lip began to quiver.  
  
Qui-Gon quickly reached out and enfolded the visibly distressed apprentice in a reassuring and tight embrace, holding the slight, trembling body against his chest. As he listened to Obi-Wan's soft sobs, he gently began rocking his Padawan as he soothingly rubbed the boy's back, softly murmuring, "Shhh, it's over, Obi-Wan. It's all over. I'm here for you."   
  
"Don't go, Master. Please don't leave me," the Padawan softly wailed.  
  
The Master momentarily stopped his rocking when he heard his Padawan's strange, strangled plea. There was so much pain in those words.  
  
"Obi-Wan, I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here with you. I am sorry that I wasn't here when you first awakened, but I was required to return to Fendar to finish some pending business," the Master explained patiently, "If I hadn't intervened, both factions on the planet would have gone to war. I was very fortunate that they were willing to wait for me. But, now, that is also over, my Padawan."  
  
"I'll be good...I promise!" the young man continued, hiccuping as the words hitched in his throat.  
  
The elder Jedi shook his head, trying to make sense of what his Padawan was saying, "You'll be 'good', Obi-Wan?"  
  
"Yes," the young man nodded against Qui-Gon shoulder, "I-I know I haven't been...a good P-padawan, but I'll do b-better Master. I promise. J-just don't give up on me. Please....," he finished, coughing fitfully as he tightening his grip on his Master.  
  
"Obi-Wan....," Qui-Gon began, trying to understand what his apprentice was talking about. But, Obi-Wan's words again interrupted him.  
  
"You...you are m-my only fa-family, Master...a-a father to me," the distressed boy brokenly confessed, sobs and tears shaking the frail body.  
  
Qui-Gon attempted to pull back, trying to look into his Padawan's distressed young face, but the Padawan stubbornly refused to ease his grip. "Obi-Wan, I'm not planning on giving up on you. I would never do that. Why would you even think it?" the Master asked, pulling back a little in order to place a hand to Obi-Wan's cheek and looking down into the tear-streaked face. "And, you are not a bad Padawan, not at all. You're the best and most talented Padawan I've ever had the honor to train."  
  
"But Master Skyla said you thought I was...worthless. Not good enough to be a Jedi. And that you had left because you didn't want me anymore," Obi-Wan's voice hitched, breaking into tears once again as he buried his face in his Master's tunic.  
  
Waves of despair, sorrow and hopelessness washed over Qui-Gon as he finally understood what Obi-Wan was talking about. This was what Kiza had meant by 'special treatment'. He had used Obi-Wan's own fears against him, had taunted him, tortured his innocent apprentice until he could longer resist. This also explained why the barrier had remained, imprisoning his Padawan after Kiza had died. It was Obi-Wan's emotions that had held and fed the dark barrier; fed by his dark emotions and held together by his doubts and nightmares.  
  
"That wasn't Skyla, Padawan, that was Kiza who said those words."  
  
"Who?" Obi-Wan asked, sniffling.  
  
"Kiza is, was, a Hofu," the Master answered, "The Hofu have been known as 'creatures of darkness'. They have the capacity of calling forth upon their victims' worst fears, and then using them as a weapon. After their prey has been completely immobilized by their fear, the Hofu attack. They feed on the life-force of their victim's, but they prefer the stronger essence of Force-sensitives. As far as we know, Kiza was the last remaining survivor of the Hofu. The majority had been sought out and destroyed by families of their victims. The Jedi had tried many times to intervene and help the Hofu try to find other means of sustenance, but they refused to change their ways."  
  
The Master stopped for a moment, looked down serenely at his apprentice, and then continued. "I ran across Kiza during one of our assignments, and found him trying to feed off a young force-sensitive. He vowed vengeance when I rescued his victim before he could fulfill his ritual feeding. Apparently, he decided to exact his vengeance on you, Padawan, deciding to take his revenge on me while feeding upon you at the same time. And he nearly succeeded. He knew that if he failed to succeed in completing the ritual before the last full moon set, he would die, meeting the same fate as the rest of his race," Qui-Gon said as he leaned back against the headboard, settling Obi-Wan into a more comfortable position on his lap. As he held his softly sniffling Padawan, he noticed how big and heavy his apprentice was getting. He smiled proudly to himself. His son was growing up.  
  
"Remember our last mission, when you fell into that big hole and you told me that there had been something inside that had tried to attack you?"  
  
Obi-Wan nodded, his eyes red from crying.  
  
"Well, that was Kiza. And the young man that I saved was you."  
  
"And what happened to him?" the apprentice calmly asked after a brief pause. He burrowed deeper as Qui-Gon placed a blanket over him.  
  
"He finally died. Master Yoda and I interrupted his ritual, and he was unable to feed upon your life-force before the moon set."  
  
"And Master Skyla?"  
  
"She's doing well, Padawan, and was released only a few hours ago," the Master said smiling, "When she initially woke up, the first thing she asked was about you, Obi-Wan. She wanted to know if you were safe, if you were all right, and she refused to go to her new quarters until she had seen you for herself. She was very worried about you, Padawan," Qui-Gon continued, making sure that the boy was comfortable. "She put up quite a fight against the creature. It was slowly feeding off of her, and it almost nearly killed her." the Master added solemnly.  
  
"I almost died too," Obi-Wan added, it was a statement, not a question. "All I can remember was seeing a red flash of light, then darkness, and suddenly, I couldn't breath anymore. I remember the darkness feeling so very cold, and sounding so loud and angry that I couldn't even hear myself yell. But then, I heard a voice - your voice, Master - calling my name, calling out to me. And I followed it. The next thing I felt was warmth, quiet and peace."  
  
"That was a close call, Obi-Wan. But you are all right now, and that is all that matters," Qui-Gon said reverently, dropping a soft kiss on the boy's forehead.  
  
Obi-Wan smiled contentedly for the first time after a very trying week. Master Qui-Gon was finally here, with him. But, Obi-Wan had to ask him, he needed to know if what the creature had told him was true or not.  
  
"Master?" he whispered, tilting he head to look up at Qui-Gon.  
  
"Yes, Padawan?"  
  
"When I was little, did you leave the Temple for seven years?" the apprentice asked, his eyes holding steady as he looked into the deep blue of his Master's.  
  
The question took Qui-Gon completely by surprise. How could Obi-Wan have known about that? The only people who were aware of that incident were the Council and Skyla. No one else.  
  
/Wait a minute. Skyla!/ he realized suddenly. If Kiza had used Skyla to get at Obi-Wan, he must have obtained that information by accessing Skyla's memories.  
  
"Did Skyla tell you that?" Qui-Gon asked in a low, soft tone.  
  
Obi-Wan nodded as he looked at his Master, expectant blue-green eyes awaiting an answer.  
  
Qui-Gon paused as he looked at the boy in his arms. Then, with a nod, "I'm afraid it's true, little one," the Master admitted, his eyes full of sorrow.   
  
"Why?" the apprentice asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.  
  
At first, Qui-Gon was unsure at what to answer. His reasons at the time had been so selfish and so self-motivating, he knew his reasons had been unJedi-like. Hundreds ran through the Jedi Master's mind, with hundreds of possible answers, all false. He remembered that, once before, he had tried to lie to Obi-Wan, without much success. Actually, with no success at all. /The best way to confront this is with the truth, Qui,/ the voice in his mind advised him, /He is old enough to understand what happened. And you owe him this, Jinn./  
  
Qui-Gon took a deep breath as he gathered his thoughts.  
  
"Was it because of me?" the soft voice asked, almost inaudible.  
  
The sudden unexpected question left the Master at loss for words. The deep sorrow in his Padawan's voice was so heartbreaking, so deeply touching, that Qui-Gon's vision blurred for a moment and his breathing became unsteady. But he knew he had no choice but to tell the truth. Qui-Gon looked down at the bundle of misery huddled against his chest, looking up at him. He knew he was the cause of Obi-Wan's misery. He had done this, he had inflected as much pain on this small being of light as much as Kiza had done.  
  
The Master swallowed, allowing all his emotions to fill his eyes as he looked down at the blue-green gems that were Obi-Wan's, "I'm afraid that, in a way, I did leave because of you, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon responded, his voice hoarse with emotion.  
  
Obi-Wan slowly lowered his eyes, but then quickly looked up at his Master.   
  
"Then she...he...was right?" the Padawan whispered, sorrow and pain mirrored in his eyes as he sadly shook his head, "You don't want me?"  
  
"Obi-Wan, no! That is not what I meant," the Jedi Master attempted to  
explain, shaking his head as he desperately tried to blink the tears away.  
  
Obi-Wan's pain-filled eyes looked steadily up at Qui-Gon, "All this time, I thought that you cared for me, that you...loved me. Was it all a lie, Master?" Obi-Wan asked, his body again beginning to tremble as his world began to crumble. He felt a deep, sharp pain imbed itself in his chest, sadly realizing that the dark creature had been telling the truth.  
  
"Obi-Wan, my Obi-Wan, I do care very much about you," the Master said  
hoarsely as he cupped Obi-Wan's face in one large hand, "And I do love you, my Padawan. Do not doubt that."  
  
"Then why did you leave, Master? What did I do that was so wrong?" Obi-Wan pleaded, refusing to back down, to give up. He needed to know the answer in order to face his worst nightmares, to seek closure, to stop the pain.  
  
Taking a deep agonizing breath, Qui-Gon nodded his head in surrender. "When I met you, I had just lost a Padawan, Xanatos, to the Dark Side. I felt betrayed," the Master began softly, "I was angry at him, angry at the world, but primarily I was angry at myself. I never stopped blaming myself for what had happened to that boy. He had been my responsibility. I was his Master, his teacher, his guide. But I was unable to control him. And I made the unforgivable mistake of blinding myself to his faults, his defects, and to all the anger that had been locked up inside him. Anger that one day exploded and devastated not only a family, but many other lives as well."  
  
Qui-Gon paused for a moment as the memories of that event painfully resurfaced, and he once again experienced the turmoil of those heart-wrenching days. He sighed and continued, "Then, one night, as I was seeking peace and walking back to my quarters, I heard this frightened little voice calling out for his Mom. It was the voice of a three-year-old initiate who had somehow stranded himself on top of one of the highest slides in the playground."  
  
Qui-Gon stopped as he looked down and observed his apprentice battling a small smile that was slowly tugging at the corner of his mouth. Smiling softly in return, the Master continued. "That three-year-old boy turned my life around and saved me from myself. I had been closing myself off, living in a world of self-pity and refusing to allow anyone to reach me. I built shields around myself, around my heart, not wanting to feel, not wanting to live. But even so, that little boy had no problem breaking through all those shields," the Master said, looking down, a soft smile brightening his face.  
  
"Then and there I made a promise to myself that, one day, I was going to take care of that little boy and become his Master - no matter what. I promised myself that I was always going to be with him, to protect him. But, at that time, I only fulfilled half that promise," Qui-Gon confessed sadly, tightening the protective embrace around his apprentice, "I was only trying to protect you from myself, Obi-Wan, or at least that is what I believed. And I was planning on taking you as my Padawan when you turned six but, again, memories of what  
had happened with Xanatos would come back to haunt me, and I would begin doubting myself once more. My doubts told me that if I had failed once as a Master, that there was the possibility that I would fail again. I had lost so much, but, mostly, I had lost faith in myself." Qui-Gon finished, bowing his head, his blue eyes dark and far away.  
  
"But it wasn't your fault, Master," Obi-Wan spoke, his clear voice filled with love and reassurance, the same emotions displayed in his large blue-green eyes.   
  
Qui-Gon looked at his apprentice and smiled, both amazed and proud. Obi-Wan was so very special. Even though he had battled demons of his own, been tortured, and had fought Kiza almost single-handedly, he still had the capacity to give love and comfort to those around him. He would make a wonderful Knight some day.  
  
Holding the small frame once again against his chest, Qui-Gon rested his cheek on the boy's head and continued, "I know, Obi-Wan. *Now* I know. But at that time, all the wounds that I had sustained were still very fresh and very vivid. The betrayal had been so painful. And you were such a promising little boy... I was so very afraid of losing you, Obi-Wan."  
  
"You were actually afraid of something?" the apprentice looked up in surprise, quiet innocence framing his eyes.  
  
Qui-Gon couldn't help but laugh heartily. Obi-Wan would never change. Nor would he want him to.  
  
"Of course, little one," the Master tapped his apprentice lightly on the nose, "I may be your Master and a Jedi, but I'm human as well."  
  
"But, what could possibly scare you?" his Padawan asked seriously.  
  
The Master grinned. Padawans had a tendency to idolize their Masters, thinking them immortal and invulnerable. This was far from the truth.  
  
"There is one thing," the Master looked down at his apprentice, his eyes solemn and quiet, "that scares me most of all. To lose you, to no longer have you in my life. To lose your light, your warmth, and your love, and to be forced to live without them. This is what frightened me the most. There is nothing in the universe which scares me more, Obi-Wan, than the idea of losing you," the Master finished as he tenderly pressed his forehead to his apprentice's and then cradled Obi-Wan, holding his Padawan underneath his chin.  
  
Obi-Wan sighed happily and melted into his Master's gentle embrace. He felt almost completely at peace. But, there was one final question he needed to ask.  
  
"Master?" the slightly muffled voice asked, "Then...do you...do you still love me?"  
  
Qui-Gon closed his eyes tightly as his throat constricted with emotion. He felt his chest ache at Obi-Wan's gentle question. He took a deep breath as a single tear ran down his cheek and onto Obi-Wan's soft hair. He lowered his head and placed a gentle kiss on the crown of his Padawan's head. In a low, soft voice he answered, "I have never, never, stopped loving you, my son. You are the reason why I get up every morning, and the reason I look forward to the day. I live to watch you grow and learn, to become the best Jedi you can be.  
You are the most precious gift that life and the Force have blessed me with."  
  
Obi-Wan smiled in contentment as he looked up, long lashes moist with tears. His Master's words had set him free. He took a deep breath, and then slowly let it out. With the last of his fears vanishing, new tears began flowing from his eyes, but not from sorrow. Tears of happiness cascaded down his cheeks, happy in the knowledge that he was still loved by his Master. His heart swelled with joy and warmth knowing that he held a special place in Qui-Gon's heart. He softly sighed as he rested against his Master's warmth, listening to the large, loving heart beating soothingly against his ear -- the sound of warmth, the sound of love, the sound of home. He was at home. He had finally come home!  
  
Obi-Wan closed his eyes, allowing sleep to slowly take him as the events of the past few weeks took their toll. He snuggled closer to his Master's large chest as he listened to the loving rhythm of his heart. Before completely falling into a deep, peaceful slumber, he managed to send one last message through their bond, which now vibrated brightly with love, joy and happiness.  
  
//I love you, Dad// he said, a soft wave of warm emotion washing and enveloping both of them.  
  
His eyes shining brightly and his heart filling with the joy that he shared with his Padawan, Qui-Gon peacefully smiled as he gently draped his cloak over the softly breathing form. Resting his cheeck on Obi-Wan's head, he closed his eyes.  
  
//I love you too, my Obi-Wan,// he answered back, his arms circling his sleeping apprentice, //Sleep well, my Son. I am here now. Dad will always be here for you. Always.....//  
  
The End! 


End file.
